The Brightest Light
by whitetiger2194
Summary: Jack died a child, and will be a child forever more. So where is his light on the globe? Warning: mentions of Death, cruelty to a child. I do not own ROTG.
1. Chapter 1

_This is only the first chapter in what I hope will be a long story. this idea came to me last night, and I have been completely ignoring schoolwork all day to write it out. Notes are at the end of the story. Enjoy! _

When Jack arrived at the North Pole for the monthly Guardian meeting, he saw North standing pensively in front of the globe that showed the lights of all the children. He was staring into space, and he didn't seem to notice Jack's presence until he tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he asked, spinning around to see the white haired spirit, "oh, Jack. I did not hear you come in."

Jack chuckled, allowing the wind to pick him up and move him around the room. "I noticed," he said, "what were you doing staring at the globe? Is there a problem, or something?" despite the fact that he knew it would take years for Pitch to reform, Jack was still nervous. North shook his head, "no, there is no trouble. I was just thinking." Jack was about to ask about what, but then he was distracted by Sandy's over the top arrival in a golden pirate ship. With a shrug, Jack put the question to the side, reminding himself to ask North later what he was thinking so hard about.

North waited until Jack was asleep in a guest room before turning to the other guardians with a serious expression in his wide eyes. Jack was new as a guardian, and so didn't know him as well as the others, but the others had seen something in his manner that made them nervous. A bright light shone in the side of the room, and North looked over to see that Manny had decided to listen in on the meeting. He let out a small chuckle to himself, the moon spirit had probably planned this out specifically and was just waiting for the guardians to figure it out themselves.

He stood up from the table where the guardians had eaten a delicious meal earlier. The others followed him into the globe room, becoming more and more worried as he stood their silently, staring at the twinkling lights that represented their charges. Eventually he spoke, "do you know how this globe works?"

The others exchanged silent glances, and then Bunnymund stepped forward. "Yeah, mate. It shows all of the children around the world who still believe in the guardians and know we will protect them."

The guardians became even more confused as North seemed to change the subject. "Do you know how old Jack was when he died?" Tooth answered this one, and frown on her face, "He was about to turn 13 in the spring of the year he died."

At last North turned to the others, a frown on his face, "Jack died a child, and therefore will be a child for ever more. So where is his light?"

_Okay, this has really been bothering me. It is easy to see that Jack is a child, and always will be, but none of the guardians are very interested in protecting him. So that got me thinking about the globe, and how it shows all the children who believe that the guardians are real and will protect them. I think that in his 300 years alone Jack somehow Lost faith that anyone would protect him, and the guardians need to prove that they will. After all, if Jack trusts them to always protect him then Pitch can never win, because their will always be at least one child who believes. well, that's my interpretation. please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2: to mend what is broken

_Wow, that's all I can really say at this point. First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you were all so complementary of my story, even if you thought I got things wrong (which I did not in fact get wrong, but we will get to that in a moment). I also want to thank all of the people who favorited either me or my story, and hope that this chapter will satisfy all the people who are following me. I planned this story to shake up people's view of the movie, but I was absolutely shocked at how many people liked it. My inbox is completely filled with emails from Fanifction telling me that someone favorited/ is following my story or me. Thank you all for the support, and I hope you continue to like my story. now, on to business._

_Jack's Age: pretty much every review I had mentioned something about Jacks age, and whether or not you thought I got it right. The only thing the entire group of you agreed on was that he was somewhere in his teens, though many of you were sure that my interpretation was wrong. Many said that Jack is 17 or 18, and you are intitled to that opinion. personally, I think that Jack is somewhere between 13 and 16. I made him younger in this story because I want to emphasize that Jack is a child, but the guardians do not care about him as they do the other children. The older Jack is the less likely it is that he is still considered a child, and the less this story makes sense, so I shifted Jack to the low end of the spectrum. In my head cannon, the spirits stay in what ever age they were created in, so Jack will always be a child about to turn 13 and he will never age.  
_

_Updates: Many didn't like how short my chapter was, and I know those readers are not going to be any happier with me after reading this one. I am keeping the chapters small, almost drabble like, so that I can write one every day, instead of leaving you hanging for weeks on end. Also, since I have a big problem with finishing stories, I have this paralyzing fear that if I make something too long, it will never be finished. So their you have it, the chapters will stay small and regular, essentially just showing us one seen of Jack and the Guardians growing relationship.  
_

_this story is about how Jack, a child, was abandoned by those who swore to pprotect him, said protectors realizing their mistake, and trying desperately to fix a problem that might not be solvable. That is the plot line in a nutshell, though I might try to work in a few you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are love!  
_

* * *

The others looked at him in horror for a few minutes, and then turned to the globe. Tooth flew up to the top of the globe, where the North Pole would appear on a map, but to her horror she could find nothing. There was not even the faintest glimmer of light at the top of the sphere.

"But," Tooth said, her voice cracking at the end. she cleared her throat, then started again, "but Jack can see us, he has to believe in us!"

But North shook his head, looking sadder then any of the others had ever have seen her. "Believes we exist? yes. But I do not think that he believes that we care about him, that we will protect him. He does not share his secrets, does not tell us how he his really feeling. I believe that their is little that we truly know about the real Jack Frost."

Everything was silent for a few moments, then Tooth hesitantly asked, "How can we fix it?"

North just shook his head. He didn't know, because he didn't know what had happened to Jack in the 300 years he had been alone. Behind all of Jack's laughter and games, he could see a lingering darkness. The look in the boys eyes spoke of unspeakable pain, and an describable loneliness. But their was also something else, something that made the Christmas spirit think that much more had happened during Jack's years alone then he had told the other guardians.

The silence was broken by the light from Manny's presence. turning to him, they saw a picture of a lone figure holding a staff much like Jacks staring up at the moon. Bunny spoke for the first time since North had made his shocking statement. "Jack is... lonely?" he guessed, and the image disappeared, signaling that it had been correctly interpreted. Bunnymund made a frustrated noise, "how can we help that, mate? We have tried to make him part of our family, but he always stays apart from us. we tried, but he doesn't seem interested in being close to us." The Easter spirit hoped that the hurt in his voice wasn't as easy to see to the others. The large animal hardly ever let anyone close to him, let alone try to actively befriend them. It hurt more then he would like to admit that Jack had seemingly rejected his uncharacteristically friendly actions.

Sandy tapped the floor with his foot, gaining the others attention. a image of the four guardians gathered together, laughing, appeared over his head, with a Jack-like figure over to one side watching. the image changed to show Jack turning away from the others, but kept looking over his shoulder at the happy group. Tooth nodded, "Sandy's right, even though we can tell that Jack wants to be part of us, he still doesn't know how to work with us as a group. after all, he spent 300 years on his own. He probably doesn't know how to interact with us."

Silence descended once more over the guardians. North stroked his beard thoughtfully for a moment, then spoke. "perhaps... if we got to know the boy better, and introduced him more slowly into our family, we can gain his trust. If we learn more about what Jack went through during his first 300 years as a immortal, then we can help him more."

Bunnymund frowned, "Mate, how are we supposed to do that when the lad won't even stand still for more than a few minutes? he's worse then your blasted elves, I swear."

Tooth spoke up next. "I don't know how it can be done, but we have to try. We failed in our sworn duty to protect Jack for most of his life, so it might take some time to regain his belief. but that doesn't mean we can give up. Jack's worth the effort."

the others nodded solemnly in agreement. No matter how long it took, they would try their best to bring faith back to this one child. they would never stop trying, because they had finally realized that Jack was worth all the effort in the world. Far above, where no other creature could see, The Man in the Moon smiled. Yes, his plan for young Jack and his guardians was coming along very nicely.

* * *

_I rewrote this chapter several times before deciding that I was spending more time writing the next chapter then I was this one, and I should just give over what I have. So this chapter is going up pretty much unchecked, so if you see any major issues, let me know. I also wasn't sure if the guardians are completely in character, which is part of the reason I rewrote it. on the bright side, the next chapter should be much better, and its already half done. See all of you tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3: a prank gone wrong

_Okay, so I have my first Semester end exam today, so tomorrow post may be a little later because I really do need to study. But I figured that the last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger, and it was kinda mean to leave it at that, so here you are. I would like to ask that everyone please review, even if you just want to tell me I am a horrible writer. All these people are favoring/ following me or the story, but I don't know what you like about my writings, or what you want me to add. So please review and tell me!_

* * *

It was early May, and Jack was board out of his mind. Sure, a few places like Siberia and Greenland got snow all year round, but there wasn't much fun to be had there. Since they always had snow, Jack visited so often that he knew everything and everyone in the countries by heart, so there was no chance of going sightseeing. They never had snow days either because they were so used to snow the only way for Jack to make a snow day was to have a really big storm that locked everyone in doors for a few days, and then he had no one to play with!

Jack sighed, twisting around in midair as he thought. So weather magic was out as a source of amusement, so now what? Jack thought about it for several minutes, and then a Trickster's smile came to his face. He knew exactly what he was going to do!

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANDMAN*SANTACLAUS*

Bunnymund, also known as the Easter bunny, was having a pretty good day so far. He had gotten more eggs painted in the last few weeks than he usually did, so next Easter would be an even better day for the kids to make up for Pitch destroying the last one. That would show old Father Christmas who had the more important holiday!

He was even whistling as he hopped down the tunnel in his warren that led to his personal rooms, his home. He was in such a good mood that he didn't see the tell-tell glitter on the grass until it was too late. With a shout (he would never, to his dying day, admit that he had screamed) the Pooka felt his legs sliding out from underneath him. His bottom hit rock solid ice, and down he went, flying faster than he had believed possible, down his tunnel.

Up one side of the tunnel, then the other, then his momentum pushed him all the way around the side of the tunnel, so that for one terrifying moment he was hanging upside down. He shivered, if there was one thing he hated more than cold, it was heights. As the tunnel got less steep, he slowed down, and the ride began to be slightly enjoyable. At the same moment he felt himself start to smile the Pooka spotted a flash of blue and white out of the corner of his eye. Now he knew what was happening. That little brat had decided to play a trick on him!

At last the tunnel began to move upward again, and the Easter spirit slowed to a stop, rolling backwards into a small impression where the two tunnels met. He stood up carefully to see a laughing ice spirit floating in midair a few feet away. "Your…face," Jack gasped between chuckles, trying to regain his breath. "You should have seen your face!" Jack sounded completely delighted, like the young child he appeared to be. The sound was pure joy, and it warmed Bunnymund's heart, but he pushed the reaction down in favor of his anger. He couldn't let the little brat get away with such an insult.

"Now see here, you little annoying frost-bitten…" he said, stalking towards the winter child angrily. As he spoke, beginning a long lecture, he continued to march towards the suddenly quiet child, waving his arms to emphasize a point. He was about 3 feet away from Jack, his arm moving through the air in a slashing motion, when he heard a whimper.

The large spirit froze mid-speech, his hand still hovering in the air at shoulder height, to look down at the young boy before him. Jack was curled up on the ground, his eyes wide and absolutely terrified as they peaked over the top of his knees. His eyes had the look of an injured animal that had been cornered, looking frightened and wild.

Bunny changed tactics immediately. "Easy, Frostbite," he murmured soothingly, slowly lowering his arms. He got down on all fours, trying to make himself seem less of a threat, and inched his way forward. "Hey, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you, Snowflake," apparently he had said the wrong thing, because immediately the fear in Jack's eyes was hidden by anger.

"I'm fine," the boy said, standing up with his staff clenched tightly in his hand. The boy backed up a step, then started floating. He turned towards one of the exit tunnels, calling after him, "I just thought that you could use some fun. It won't happen again." Then he was gone, the only thing remaining behind him was a cold breeze, a melting ice slide, and one very confused spirit.

Bunnymund suddenly had the horrible feeling that there was much more going on with Jack then either he, or the other guardians, had realized.

* * *

_Well there you have it, Jack played a prank (their are not nearly enough stories where Jack pranks someone, so I will try to write several prank stores) and the guardians get their first hint that Jack's time alone was not very good. By the way, I am going to switch between Jack's POV and the other guardians. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think!  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Where is Jack Frost?

_Hope you all like this chapter more then you did the last one. It starts out angsty but Jack always finds a way to have fun, even when i'm trying to make him have a breakdown. But my Jack muse would not cooperate, so here we are. Thank you for every one who reviewed, and I hope that more people will do so. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

No one could find Jack Frost if he didn't want to be found. This was well known by all the spirits, and was especially clear to the guardians. After all, he had the wind at his side. If Jack asked, the wind would make it so that no one could find him. He would even sleep on the wind, allowing it to move his limp body all across the it was that three days after Jack's disastrous prank, no one had been able to locate Jack, not even Sandy. The best they had gotten was a glance at a blue hoody before the wind picked up the small boy and flew him to the next continent.

At last they gave up, allowing Jack to come to them when he was ready. Everyone pretended that they had truly given up the search, and no one commented when Tooth spent an unusual amount of time helping her fairies collect teeth in various places, and Bunnymund seemed to spend all of his spare time outside the Warren, looking in the sky desperately. But still, Jack Frost was nowhere to be found.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Jack wasn't avoiding the others. He wasn't. Or, at least, that's what he kept telling the wind, trying to make himself believe it. He was just… spending a little time alone; that was it. The others care was becoming stifling to the spirit that had spent most of its time alone. He ignored the little voice in his head that said that he was actually starting to enjoy having someone around that cared about him, that he might be able to trust the others enough to tell them about…

_No_, he shook his head, he had promised himself that he would never willingly tell another soul, and he wasn't about to break that promise to himself. Besides, the guardians had never shown an interest in him, not in all of the 300 years he had been a spirit. The only reason they were being so nice to him now was because he had helped them defeat Pitch and The Man in the Moon had told them to, simple as that. Eventually he would be forgotten, put to the side like he always was, and it would be back to just like it was before. He had become tough during his time alone, so it was an easy thing to prepare himself for the inevitable, despite how much the thought hurt his heart. He was strong, and he could take care of himself.

The wind seemed to sense his gloomy thoughts. It blew around him, playfully pushing him higher, and then letting him fall for several feet before catching him once more. _Come play with me_, the breeze entreated, and with a laugh Jack complied, dancing with the wind as it flew around the world. He loved playing with the wind, never got tired of playing with his friend. The wind was Jack's best friend, and he knew it would never, ever abandon him.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Jack finally asked the wind to drop him off over Antarctica two days later. Jack always went to one of the poles when he was feeling down, but right now the North Pole was out because North would sit him down and ask him a bunch of questions that he didn't want to answer right now. So the South Pole it was, with all its beautiful white snow, and the fact that there was no one around to hear Jack scream at the world, though he hadn't done anything like that for more than 100 years. He was a big boy now, and he knew that there was no point in yelling about what had been done to him. It wouldn't matter, no one would care.

Shaking his head, Jack pushed the sad thoughts to the side and did what he always did to cheer himself up, look around for something fun to do. The area was just as desolate and empty as it had been when he first had the wind drop him here, but he didn't let that bother him. The frost image he had brought to life in Jamie's room had given him some ideas, and he was eager to try them out. Reaching down, Jack began to clump some of the brilliant white snow into a block, creating more snow with his powers as needed. When he judged that the block was big enough, Jack floated around it, changing the snow into pure ice. He reached out with his power, and began to chip away at the block, just as he had seen North do in his workshop. Slowly a figure began to emerge, and Jack laughed in delight.

Now came the hard part. Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to happen. With a crack, the ice figure of a large wolf stood up, shacking some of the snow off its icy coat. It lifted intelligent eyes to its delighted creator, then lifted its icy muzzle to the sky and let out a long howl. Jack was absolutely ecstatic, until he felt his powers begin to falter. The wolf froze in place where he had been sniffing around the snow. Before Jack could prevent it, it fell over and shattered.

Jack looked at his shattered work for a few minutes with a frown, and then his happy smile came back. His plan had worked, and now that he knew how to do it, all he had to do was work on making the magic last longer. Excited, Jack called on his powers to start another snowstorm. There was no better time than the present to start again. This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

_This is another thing I have been spending too much time thinking about. Bunny has his walking eggs, Tooth her fairies, and North the yeti's and the elves, but Jack doesn't have any helpers or people to talk to. So I decided that I would fix that. Maybe in later chapters he will figure out how to make them last, and show the others. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, reviews are love!_


	5. Chapter 5: New Ideas

_Hi guys! A lot of you reviewed this time, and I'm glad that you liked what I did in the last chapter. I used wolves because they are often associated with winter and cold, and I thought it was appropriate because it fits with Jacks out look at the moment. I'll bring other ice figures later on, since several reviews gave me ideas about how to use them in later chapters. Thank you to everyone that rreviewed/favored/ is following the story and me. Please enjoy!_

* * *

It was the middle of May, but already North had his yetis busy at work, trying to get a head start on the Christmas rush that always overtook him sometime around June. There was always something new going on during that time, from children moving between the naughty and nice lists to the one December day the elves managed to destroy an entire days' worth of toys. Needless to say, old St. Nick had not been pleased, and the offending elves had been sent to clean all of the reindeer's stalls until the yeti that had made the toys stopped crying. They were out there a very long time.

But this day was not going to be anything like that. No, today everything was going right on schedule, and North had managed to hole himself up in his office for a whole three hours without anyone coming in to bother him. He was busy chipping away at an ice block before him, trying to come up with an interesting new toy for the slightly older children he visited. He frowned, thinking. The problem was that he didn't spend a lot of time with kids of any age, so he had little knowledge of what today's young would want. He sat back in his chair frowning, when he heard a loud crash and the sound of yeti's shouting at the top of their lungs.

Running out into main workshop, he was met with the very last thing he had expected to see. There was Jack, who they had spent days looking for, standing their looking properly chastised before a yeti, the remains of a smashed workbench behind him. When the boy caught sight of North he grinned, ignoring the exasperated yeti that threw up his hands and walked off. "Hey, North," Jack said, jumping up on a railing and using his staff to frost it. North sighed, and made a mental note to check the area after Jack left to make sure everything had melted. "Thought I would stop by for a visit, see how things are going," the boy continued, as if he didn't know that the others had spent an entire week searching the globe for him.

North gave the boy an unimpressed look, and was just opening his mouth to interrogate the winter spirit about where he had been, when Jack saw something interesting behind him. With an excited laugh, Jack flew past him and farther into the workroom. With a sigh, North followed after him, resigning himself to a day keeping Jack from destroying everything. After all, the only thing worse than Jack Frost being loose in his workshop, was an unsupervised Jack Frost in his workshop.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Hours later, North collapsed into the chair in his office, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He had spent all day chasing after Jack, who was worse than a toddler. Every nook and cranny had been explored, and he wouldn't stop moving until he had seen everything that was happening in the workshop, asking a billion questions along the way. North had been distracted at that point by a yeti, and when he turned around a minute later Jack was nowhere to be found. That led to a frantic search that ended with Jack being found using frozen elves as bowling pins.

The rest of the day had progressed in pretty much the same way, with Jack finding something new or fun to do, chattering at top speed the whole time, and North was left to try to keep up. It had been years since he had spent so much time around some one that young and North had forgotten just how much energy youth had. North was now completely exhausted, but he couldn't sleep yet. With a tired smile, the Christmas spirit grabbed the block of ice he had been working on earlier that day. Hanging out with Jack all day had given him plenty of ideas about what the children would want.

He set to work, ignoring everything around him as he fell into a toy making daze. He didn't resurface until Phil the yeti came to bring him dinner. He sat back to eat, looking over the day's work. Suddenly he began laughing, and Phil turned to him, a question in his eyes. "That boy," North told the yeti, shacking in head, "he is very good at distraction. Kept me so busy running around today that I didn't even get to ask him anything." The spirit turned pensive then, stroking his long white beard, "yes, very good indeed. I wonder what he's trying to hide from us so badly." He shook his head, thinking about it would not lead to answers, and turned back to his meal. He would set his mind another day to discovering all of Jack Frost's secrets. And next time, he promised himself, he wouldn't let anything distract him from learning the truth.

* * *

_alright, I got some really good reviews recently, and I think a few deserve answers. so here you are:_

_Alana-kittychan- I hadn't even thought of that! I had very vauge ideas of something Jack might make, but once I read your review I came up with a entire chapter on it. It will take a long time, but eventually I will put this idea into the story. Thank you for giving me the idea!  
_

_invatercat- you're not supposed to take it seriously, because Jack doesn't take it seriously. He's trying to convince himself, and he's failing. I was planning to use birds later, but that won't be for awhile. They have a specific purpose, and I can't bring them in too early.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: to show you care

_thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm getting close to the 100 review mark I'm go excited. I have a feeling that this chapter is going to have a lot of reviews. Enjoy!_

* * *

Toothina, better known as the Tooth Fairy, was having a busy day. Her fairies had all thankfully recovered from their time in Pitch's clutches, and so her force was at full strength. She had even felt good enough about their recovery to spend some time in the field herself a few times. But this was not going to be one of those days. Today was even busier than usual, as an unusual amount of children had lost teeth. All Tooth could do was try to keep up with demand by directing her fairies to the places they would be of most use.

It hadn't helped that Baby Tooth had disappeared a few hours before things got hectic. After the whole disaster with Pitch, Tothina had been keeping that particular fairy close to her side, and she had become the large faerie's favorite. However, the small fairy also had taken a liking to Jack, and would often go off to find him when she wasn't busy running errands for Tooth. Baby Fairy seemed to have the amazing ability to find Jack no matter where in the world he was, so Tooth never worried if she was gone for a while.

At last the constant bustle of fairies moving in and out slowed to a more normal pace, and Tooth felt it was safe to take a breather. She caught the nearest fairy gently, and told it that she was going down to the spring, and anyone who wanted to speak to her could find her there. When the small fairy nodded she released it and made her way from the palace down to the water where she had talked to Jack about his past. She sat on the water's edge, thinking on all that had happened since the Man in the Moon had told them of the newest guardian.

Bunnymund had told all of the other guardians of his encounter with Jack, and his suspicions that something bad had happened to Jack before he became a guardian. Tooth herself had no idea what to think. After North had reported that the boy had willingly come to him, the other guardians had made it a point to go in and see Jack. Though he had apparently stopped avoiding them, he worked diligently to make sure that no one ever remembered to question him, or he would leave quickly if they did. Jack was ovesily hiding something, but what no one had any idea. Tooth hated that she couldn't take the boy she was starting to see as family into her arms to hold until it was all better. She knew, however, that she would have to gain Jack's trust first before he let her that close. She would just have to keep trying.

She was distracted from her thoughts by the alarm calls of her fairies. Surprised, Tooth jumped up and moved at top speed to the top of the palace, fearing the worst. When she got to the top, she was absolutely swarmed by tiny fairies, all talking at once. "quiet down," she called, and there was instant silence. She looked around, sighing in relief when she saw that no one was hurt. "alright, one of you tell me whats going on, slowly," she commanded, and one of the small fairies stepped forward.

The fairy took a deep breath, and then began. Apparently some of the fairies that had been sent to Northern Africa had come back saying that Baby Tooth had accosted them. She had told them to send word back that Jack Frost was injured. When Tooth heard that, she panicked. Tooth ordered the fairies that had brought the news to show her where they met Baby Tooth, telling the others to continue working, she then took off, barely waiting for her guides in her hurry to find her family member.

When she reached Africa, Tooth began looking around desperately. She couldn't see a hint of snow or ice, and that terrified Tooth more then hearing that Jack was injured. Jack Frost was a winter spirit, he needed to be somewhere with snow or ice or he would begin to get sick. If he had been unable to make some kind of snow oasis where he was, then that did not boad well for how Jack was doing.

Tooth and her fairies combed the area, desperately searching for the ice spirit and the small fairy. At last Tooth saw them, and with a shout flew as hard as she could to the desperate fairy and the too still child. What she saw almost made Tooth reel back in horror.

Jack's body was a mass of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. His usually white hair was streaked with red from the wounds that were sluggishly bleeding on his head and shoulders. His hoody was barely recognizable; it had been torn in so many places. But the worst part was his skin, which while normally pale was slightly pink now, almost normal looking in between all the injuries. Jack was a winter spirit, and for him to look that warm he must have been in indescribable pain from the heat of the desert where he lay. Looking at him lying here, Tooth swore that the moment she found out who had don this to the boy, she would make them wish they had never even heard of Jack Frost or the guardians.

But vengeance could wait, she thought as she carefully directed her fairies to help her move Jack into the air with the least amount of movement. She would make sure Jack was fine first, then she would wreck divine vengeance on those that had hurt her boy.

* * *

_Am I evil enough to stop this here? yes, yes I am. anyone who wants to know what happens to Jack will just have to wait till tommorow. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7: Always

_Hi, everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it always makes me want to write more when I read them. I made this chapter longer than normal to make up for yesterday's cliff hanger. Hope you enjoy it!  
_

* * *

Everything hurt, that was Jack's first thought. His head hurt, his body hurt, and everything felt too hot. He frowned, shifting. There was only a thin sheet draped over his body that was covered in snow and ice, and he could feel the wind blowing snow around the room, but it still wasn't enough. He reached out a hand, trying to grasp his staff so that he could make a snowfall to cool himself off, but no matter how far he stretched out his hand, he couldn't find his staff.

Panicking, Jack forced his eyes open, trying to figure out where he was. He didn't remember anything, including where he was and where his staff was. He relaxed slightly when he recognized his surroundings as one of the spare guest rooms at the North Pole. He looked down at himself to see bandages covering most of his skin, and frowned in confusion. What had happened, how had he been hurt? He didn't remember anything after deciding to take a shortcut from the Alps to Greenland past the coast of Africa…

…_a fist hitting him from behind, knocking him out of the air… _

_…pain exploding in bright fireworks behind his closed eyelids… _

_…someone kicking him repeatedly in the stomach…_

_ …everything was so hot, like he had accidentally flown into the sun…_

_ …Baby Tooth's worried tweeting near his head, when did she get here?…_

_ …Indescribable pain…_

With a gasp the memories came rushing back, and letting out a chocked sob, Jack curled in on himself, trying to make the pain go away. Everything hurt so very much, but most importantly his heart hurt. it was all to much, Jack finnaly couldn't hold in the pain anymore. all he could think was, What had he done to deserve this?

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

The guardians had taken turns watching over Jack, with small breaks when the guardians needed to eat or go to work. Today was Tooth's turn, but she had been sidetracked with a problem with one of the fairies and was running late. She hurried as fast as her wings could take her, while still making sure little Baby Tooth was able to keep up. Baby Tooth had had to be dragged away from the winter spirit for rest and food. She refused to leave Jack's side until she was completely exhausted, so Tooth had made it a point to bring the fairy home with her every few days, and then bring her back when she seemed recovered.

At last the two fairies made it to North's workshop, neither stopping to greet the yetis and elves gathered around the main room. They made their way to the bedroom that had been set aside for Jack, but stopped short at the sight that met them. There was Jack, but instead of lying in the bed still and not quiet pale enough as he had for days, there was a shacking mass under the thin sheet they had covered the boy with. Tooth could faintly hear the sound of quiet sobs coming from the shacking boy.

Tooth moved faster than she ever had before, pushing away the sheet that hid Jack from the world and taking him in her arms. Then she rocked him back and forth, humming soothingly to him just as she did every time a fairy got sick or injured. The boy in her arms froze for a moment in shock, and then twisted around to cling to her, sobbing into her chest. She could feel him venting all of the emotions Jack had been carrying around for 300 years, the emotions he had hid behind smiles and laughs and fun. He sobbed out his anger, his frustration, but mostly he allowed the pain he had bottled up for so long to go free, to expend itself in this safe place.

Tooth for her part just held the boy, rubbing his back soothingly and whispering everything she could think of into his ear. She told him that it was okay, that it was a good thing to let the emotion out, and that everything was going to be okay. She promised that she would find the ones who had done this to Jack and she would destroy them, she promised to always be there to protect and comfort Jack. She talked and hummed and promised until her thought was sore and Jack had finally stopped crying.

For a moment, they sat there like that in silence, Tooth's hands still rubbing the others back as he gazed off into the distance at something only he could see. Then he whispered something so faintly that Tooth had to ask him to repeat, leaning ever closer. Jack swallowed, "Did…did you me-mean it? When you said that you would always protect me?"

"Oh, Jack," Tooth sighed, brushing snow white hair out of the boys eyes. "Of course I meant it. There isn't a thing on this earth that could make me abandon you. I'll protect you forever, I promise to do so with my dying breath."

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

While Tooth comforted Jack, Baby Tooth had gone to inform the other guardians that their youngest was awake. Though they were all excited, and wanted to go straight into the room to confront Jack about who had hurt him, they all knew that Tooth was probably doing a much better job with the boy then the others would. The fairy had a mothering streak a mile wide, and was always fussing over this and that fairy. It would do Jack some good to have someone fussing over him for a change.

North was in his office again, this time working on a new type of remote control airplane. At the moment the prototype was flying around the room. Just as it was about to turn away from the door, said door slammed open, shattering the delicate work. North was just about to reprimand the yeti for not knocking when the creature told the toy maker that Bunnymund and Sandy had told him to get North and bring him to the globe room. Fearing the worst, North set off quickly for the room in question.

But he didn't see any panic on the faces of his comrades when he entered the room. Both were balanced on one of Sandy's dream clouds, looking down on the globe from above in awe. Noticing the large Russian had entered the room, Sandy sent another cloud down for him to step on. North did, confused as to what had captivated the other guardians so.

"Look at that, mate," the Easter spirit said, pointing down at the top of the globe. When North didn't move fast enough, Bunnymund said, more strongly, "_Look_." North looked, and at first he didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing, as everything looked the same as it always did on the globe. Lots of small bright lights all over the globe and at the top… Then he saw it. There, at the very top of the globe where the North Pole would appear on a map, was a very faint, almost none existent, blue light.

* * *

_Yay, Jack's starting to believe in the guardians! Jack gets a different color light because he's not a mortal child, he's a spirit, which makes him special. Thank you for reading and please Review!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Give it up

_A few people have asked if the story is going to end any time soon. I can cheerfully say that this story is probably going to continue for a while, as I have a lot more ideas to add. Plus, even though Jack has started to trust the guardians, it doesn't mean that they'll all suddenly become like a family. he's like a wounded animal, you can provide the care they need, but once the animal takes the first step towards trusting you the process cannot be rushed or they will never trust you. Just because Jack doesn't think they will betray him doesn't mean he trusts them completely, or that he will tell them all his secrets. They still have a lot of work to do.  
_

_Alright, I just want to warn you all that a plot bunny attacked me halfway through this chapter. And like all bunnies, it had lots of kids. In this case, the plot bunny led to a whole new story. This is a crack plot bunny, however, and it gave birth to a crack fic. Please read this chapter, then go to my profile and read the first chapter of a new story I'm writing that was inspired by this plot bunny, and tell me if you think I should continue. I have a few ideas for that story as well, but I would welcome any suggestions. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"Alright, let's try this again," Bunnymund said, agitatedly hopping around the room. He turned back to the sullen winter spirit seated behind him, with his arms stubbornly crossed above his chest. "Who did this to you," the Pooka gestured at Jack, trying to encompass all of Jack's slowly healing injuries in one gesture.

Jack had recovered slightly, enough that the others had reluctantly agreed to allow him to walk around Santoff Claussen, but they had refused to let him have his staff back no matter how he begged, knowing that the moment the boy had the staff it would become impossible to keep Jack contained, let alone get any answers from him. Needless to say, Jack was very much against the entire idea, and he made his opinion known loudly and often.

Jack looked away towards the fire on the other side of the room. "I don't know," he lied, praying that this time the others would believe him, "I didn't recognize them. Can I have my staff back now?" Bunnymund made an inhuman sound of frustration and threw up his hands. He didn't notice Jack's small flinch at the movement, because the Pooka had turned on his heel, stomping out muttering about how stubborn kids were going to be the death of him. As he reached the door, the Easter spirit turned to where the other three guardians had gathered around the fire, watching the hour's long interrogation with interest. "He's all yours," the bunny said, shutting the door to the suddenly quiet room.

Jack stood up as well, pulling up the hood of the new hoody the others had found to replace his last one. He looked every inch the sullen teenager he would never become, as he walked out the door, saying, "I'll be in my room." The other guardians were left alone in the room. In unison they sighed, and Tooth rolled her eyes at the stubborn boys.

North brought the others attention to him by tapping the table. "Well, now we know why Jack was so determined to avoid our questions."

Tooth turned to him, confused, "why's that?"

North laughed a big belly laugh, "Why, because he's a horrible liar." He turned serious then, looking down into the hearth fire, "Jack knows his attacker, but he won't tell us either because he's afraid of them or because he is trying to protect them. What I do not understand is why he would defend the one who hurt him in this way."

He turned to the others, but Tooth and Sandy just shook their heads. They didn't know either.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Jack did not like not having his staff. He especially did not like that someone was trying to keep his staff away from him. If Jack had been any other type of spirit, this would not have been a big deal. But Jack was a trickster, and as anyone who had ever met a trickster could attest, it was never a good idea to annoy one. Jack smirked, a practically evil expression, as he thought.

The others thought that they had left Jack completely helpless, unable to use his powers without his staff. What they didn't understand was that the staff wasn't his power, it was simply a conduit. Sure, he couldn't fly without it, or do any big weather magic but… there was so many other fun things to do with his power. Jack stood up, whistling cheerfully as he left the room.

They would never know what hit them.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Bunnymund was seriously reconsidering the decision to keep Jack at the North Pole without his staff. He had been the one to suggest the idea in the first place, sure that these would be the only way to make Jack recover properly, but if the Pooka had the strength to move he would have thrown the little brat out into the snow he loved so much himself. At the moment, though, he was completely exhausted from trying to corral Jack all day.

North had taken one look at Jack's innocent expression at breakfast that morning, and called in reinforcements. As it was, by the end of the day Jack had reduced several yetis' to tears, driven all of the elves into hiding in fear of their lives, and completely exhausted the other guardians. At last they were able to herd the white haired devil into his room, locking the door securely.

When North finally found the strength to stand up, he hobbled into his office, shutting the door behind him for a second. Curious, the others found the strength to look up; Tooth was even able to pull herself into a upright position. When North returned a few moments later, he was carrying a small book, one that looked completely unremarkable to anyone who wasn't in the know.

All the guardians froze their eyes on the book. Bunnymund was the first to speak, saying, "Mate, is that what I think it is?"

Sandy nodded, images flashing above his head so fast that no one could hope to interpret them. North stepped forward, placing the book reverently down on the table as the others crowded around. The book didn't look like anything important, with its red cover and gold lettering. On the cover in gold was written "The Guardian Rulebook". This book was never spoken of, and the only people who knew of its existence were the ones in the room at this very moment.

This book was well known to all the guardians, but it was never spoken of by any of them except in the direst of circumstances. The book held some of the guardian's worst moments, and together they had come to the agreement that any incident that was added to this book was never to be spoken of again. The only times it was removed from its hiding place by North was when a new rule needed to be written.

North opened the book to a blank page, and then looked around at the others solemnly. "I propose a new rule for the book," North said, beginning the process. "I propose that we make a rule that 'Jack Frost is never, under any circumstances, to be given any form of sugar'. Does everyone agree?" As one, everyone glared at Bunnymund.

"Now hold on a minute," the Easter spirit objected, "how was I supposed to know that it would be a bad idea to have the kid go on an Easter egg hunt? I thought it would be a great way to distract him. It's not my fault that sugar drives him crazy, there was no way I could have known that!"

"We will take that under advisement," North said, still glaring. It would take him and his yeti's weeks to clean up the damage a sugar-high Jack had done to the workshop. "All in favor of the new rule?" every hand at the table was raised. North nodded, writing down the rule, then closing the book. "And let this never be spoken off again."

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

High above them, balanced on a rafter, sat a grinning Jack Frost. He shook his head, did the others really think that a locked door would be able to stop him if he was really determined to get out. It had been easy to sneak into the room while no one was looking, and his light body made it easy to climb up to the roof, especially with so many handholds in the wooden wall. His plan to drive the other guardians so crazy they would hand over the staff was working wonderfully.

Admittedly he hadn't planned on the sugar high, and most of his hyperness had actually come from the sugar, but he was nothing if not inventive and he had simply used Bunny's folly to his advantage. He could already feel his staff in his hands. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

_Ah, sugar high Jack. I cracked up laughing when I thought of the idea, it was just such a funny mental image. The other guardians are never going to know what hit them. The Guardian Rulebook is going to feature in my new story, so please look it over and tell me what you think. Also, I posted a poll on my profile to see who my readers think attacked Jack. Please go and tell me who you think it was. Reviews are love!  
_


	9. Chapter 9: The Epic Snow Ball Fight

_Apparently I can't stop writing crack. This was supposed to be a semi serious chapter about how Jack convinces the other guardians to give him back his staff, and maybe reintroduce the snow figures. Instead my Jack-muse turned it into a snowball fight. Literally. Oh, well, Please enjoy and review.  
_

* * *

The guardians were at their wits end. Nothing they did seemed to slow Jack down at all, in fact the longer he was without his staff, the more destructive he became. It had become a full time job just to prevent Jack from completely destroying the North Pole, and the yetis were one prank away from going on strike. On the day Jack dyed Bunnymund's fur pink, he had finally gone too far and the furry guardian snapped.

"I give up!" Bunnymund told the other guardians as he checked himself to make sure he had finally gotten rid of the rest of the dye. "I say just hand the staff over to the boy. He's almost healed now. There isn't much point in keeping him here."

Tooth interrupted, "we can't! He's not ready to go yet. And I don't want him on his own until we find out who attacked him in the first place!"

North opened his mouth to interrupt the brewing argument, when a new voice interrupted them. "How about we have a little game to decide this?" Surprised, the guardians looked up to see a smirking Jack Frost leaning against the door.

Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, asking warily, "What sort of game?"

Jack's smirk widened, knowing that his bait had been taken. "A completion of sorts," he said, shrugging his shoulders and making it seem as if this was just having a little fun. "An snow ball fight at dawn tomorrow. On your side you have all the other guardians and anyone else you can round up before the fight. On my side I have any help I can get. You're the defending side. If you can stop me from reaching my staff, then you win and I stay here for as long as you , if I can grab the staff then I win and I can leave at will."

Bunnymund thought about it for a few minutes. Since he had all the guardians on his side, he also had all of their helpers. There was no way Jack would be able to convince the yetis or elves to work with him, and since he couldn't fly that was really all the backup Jack would be able to find on such short notice. Jack would be completely defenseless against their combined efforts. Bunnymund grinned thinking about it. He could get back at Jack for that prank he had pulled earlier, and beat the trickster at his own game!

"Let's shake on it," he decided, standing tall over Jack's slight form. "Noon tomorrow you said?"

Jack grinned, griping the bunnies hand, saying "May the best man win." Then he turned on his heel, shouting behind him that he would be outside if anyone needed him. Bunnymund immediately sent the other guardians to recruiting their helpers for tomorrows "Snow ball War", and Jack smirked. The bait had been taken, and the fish had been caught, though they didn't realize it yet. Now all that was needed was to reel it in. he held two feathers in between his fingers, one from a snowy owl, and one from a hawk that lived near his pond in Burgess. This was going to be fun.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

"What's he doing out there, North?" Bunnymund asked, looking up from his planning session with the other guardians to look at the large man who was currently staring out the window.

North tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I think he's making snowmen."At that Bunnymund stood up to take a look himself. Sure enough, there was Jack, clumping snow together in lumpy forms. He stood in a circle of figures, seeming quite happy.

Bunnymund shook his head."Probably is just trying to stall for time because he knows we'll clobber him. I told you, we have nothing to worry about."

But North shook his head, "And I told you that Jack is a trickster. He probably has some kind of trick up his sleeve." He turned to the Pooka then, disapprovingly, "I still can't believe you agreed to this. This has to be some kind of trap on Jacks part."

Bunnymund just laughed. "You worry too much, mate! There's no way Jack can win at this point. Now, come help us plan the best way to beat him." He turned and hopped back to the table. North just shook his head, he had a feeling that tomorrow's fight would not go at all like Bunny planned.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

The next morning dawned bright and clear. In the main room of the workshop was every egg, tooth fairy, elf, and yeti that could be spared, as well as the guardians. They had spent the night gathering ammo, and everyone was feeling confident that no matter what Jack tried to pull, the battle would be decided in the guardians favor.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the large oak doors creaking open. In the darkness they were just able to make out Jack Frost standing alone against the others imposing force. Bunnymund almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Couldn't find anyone then?" the bunny taunted, waxing his boomerang. "That's a shame. Do you want to surrender now, or do this the hard way?"

Jacks grin was blinding even in the semi darkness before the dawn. "Who said I'm alone?" he asked, then turned around and whistled. Instantly forms began to appear behind Jack, and the other guardians lost their confident expressions.

Behind Jack was an army of walking snow animals. Hundreds of animals appeared in the doorway as shadowy shapes, and the guardians could see many more behind them. There were so many, it seemed as if the snow bank behind Jack was moving every few moments. Two birds settled on Jack's shoulders, but the rest stayed behind him, seeming awaiting a signal. As dawn shed its light over the frozen Pole, Jack grinned an evil grin. "Good luck," Jack laughed, and then turned to his army of snow creatures as the sunlight bounced off them. Like a general leading his troops into battle, Jack raised his hand, the dropped it shouting, "Attack!" The Great Snow Ball war had begun.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANACLAUS*SANDMAN*

The name that that day was called in legend ever after was something of a misnomer. It wasn't a war. It wasn't even a real battle. No, that day was simply a massacre. The guardian's side, while more numerous, was simply outmatched. They tried throwing the snowballs they had prepared as ammo at the snow beasts, to no affect. The creatures simply absorbed the snow, or caught them and threw them back. They were also surprisingly good as throwing their own snowballs.

At the back of the army stood a line of seals who acted as long range weapons, throwing snow balls with their large tails. Above their heads birds of all shapes and sizes forced Sandy and the tooth fairies out of the air, and then began pelting them all from above with snow. Bunnymund tried to rally his troops, but found himself distracted by the largest dogs he had ever seen. No, not dogs, he realized to his horror. Wolves, big white wolves with intelligent looks in their eyes as they looked at him like prey. Bunnymund did the smart thing, and beat a hasty retreat. North was having his own trouble, trying to keep back two large white bears and a glistening moose, who reformed every time North managed to land a blow.

No one realized that they hadn't seen Jack in a while until it was far too late. As Bunnymund's team lost the last of its ammo, they found themselves being herded together in the center of the battle zone. Looking up, the group spotted a smug looking Jack Frost floating above their heads, staff in hand. He raised a hand, and his snow army stopped. "Do you surrender," he asked conversationally, "or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

Bunnymund looked around desperately, but there was no way out. Jack had well and truly beat them. Sighing, he raised his hands in a universal _we mean no harm_ gesture. "We surrender," he admitted, and every animal in the room as one raised their voices in triumph. But nothing could drown out Jack's victorious shout, and it was heard from miles around.

* * *

_Don't ask about the feather thing, I didn't have time to add the explanation to this chapter, so its going in the next anyone who still takes this story even slightly seriously, things are supposed to get more serious in the next few chapters. Of course, this is subject to change according to my muse's mood. Now to answer a couple of reviews:_

_Va__mpi__res__ United:__(laughs) you and everyone else. Sorry, but your going to have to wait to learn about Jacks past. He's not a very forthcoming character._

_Miss Megz: I thought someone might be interested in that, so I will eventually do a chapter on the incident in my other story, The Guardian Rulebook. But it might take a while, cause my Jack-muse keeps starting snowball fights with the other characters._

_Citrine Griffin: No, you aren't annoying me with these staff is not broken, because that plot line is slightly overused. The other guardians are just hiding it because they know they can't prevent Jack from leaving, and possibly re-injuring himself, if he has it. As for who attacked Jack...well, you'll just have to wait and see._

_Soaha: I wouldn't be too sure of that. Jack's very inventive, and I'm sure he will find a way to avoid the other guardians if he wants to. _

_I'll Try to get tommorow's chapter out earlier, but I think I'm coming down with something, so I make no promises. Please Review!  
_


	10. Chapter 10: Snow Birds

_This chapter is kinda short, but its what I have. Basicly just explaining a few things about the Snow animals to the Guardians. Hope You enjoy! Please review.  
_

* * *

the two sides just stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other, when suddenly Jacks face morphed into one of concentration. All of the animals around the guardians froze, and then collapsed into themselves. The only ones left were two birds who flew around Jack, making worried sounds as he slowly moved to the ground, leaning on his staff as he panted heavily.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted worriedly, rushing to the teen's side, trying to mother him. Jack shook his head, trying to convince Tooth he was okay while still remaining standing. He had never tried to keep so many snow figures going at once, and the strain of them all collapsing had weakened him.

"I'm fine Tooth," Jack claimed, ducking the worried fairy, "I just used too much power. I'll be fine in a second."

North laughed a big belly laugh. "I must say, when you decide to have a snowball fight, you go all out!" Despite what Jack having told them that he was fine, all the guardians gathered around him, watching him cautiously.

Bunnymund shook his head in reluctant awe, "I don't know how you did that, mate. How were you able to enchant them to move at all without your staff?"

Jack snorted, earning himself curious looks. "The staff is a conduit," he explained in a put upon tone, "My powers aren't contained within it. Sure, I can't fly or makes storms without it, but I can still use my magic. Why does everyone seem to think that without my staff, I'm helpless?"

Tooth narrowed her eyes, "who besides us has thought that leaving you without your staff makes you helpless?"

Panicked, Jack desperately opened his mouth, trying to think of a lie that would be believable, when they were interrupted. The two snow birds, the only survivors of Jack's snow army jumped away from the wall where they had been sitting, chasing each other through the air above the gathered guardians heads.

All eyes followed the white birds as they danced, just as their maker often did, on the empty air. "How come they didn't melt as well?" Bunnymund couldn't help but ask, looking around at the piles of snow littered around the room.

Jack whistled again, and both birds fluttered over to him, landing on his shoulders. He stroked one as he spoke, gently petting its frosty feathers, "because I didn't have anything to anchor the magic to in them." Seeing the others confusion, he reached up to the bird he was stroking, and pulled out a single feather. Instantly the snow creature froze, and it would have fallen if Jack hadn't carefully caught it in on hand while the other held up the feather. "The magic that I use to enchant them has to have something solid to hold on to, otherwise it eventually dissipate." He carefully replaced the feather, and the bird hopped to life once more.

Tooth watched the two bird curiously, "Have you named them yet?"

Jack shook his head, "No, not yet."

North looked at the white eagle on Jack's right shoulder. "I think you should name this one Ull." At the others confused look, he explained, "It is a name from my home country. It is associated winter."

The bird fluffed up its frost feathers, looking quite pleased with the name. Jack laughed, "I think he likes it." The bird nipped Jacks hair affectionately, and he scratched its head gently, "Ull it is."

"Ah, But what about this little one?" Tooth asked, reaching out a hand to pet the snowy owl on Jack's left. "I know," she said excitedly, "I once had got teeth from a little girl named Eriwen. It means Snow."

Jack smiled, looking at his two birds. "Ull and Eirwen; I like those names."

* * *

_Okay, I used this because a reviewer suggested that I have Jack make Frosty the Snowman. But all of the stories of Frosty the Snowman have him being unable to move without his top hat, which caused a problem. But then I thought that this would be a perfect solution to the problem of Jack's magic not lasting very long. If the magic is conected to something solid, then it can survive. Later I might have Jack transfer enough power to the birds that they are able to bring snow independently of Jack. After all, he can't be expected to bring snow to every place that needs it in the world, and be a guardian.  
_

_I had a horrible time finding names for the animals, but I finally found some the kinda fit. Ull is the name of a Norse god that was in charge of winter. I have no idea where North was originally from, but I figured he was the character that would have the most experience in that region. Eirwen is Welch, and it also means white, pure and holiness. Now to answer reviews:_

_Citrine Griffin: I never said it was going to be completely depressing. Besides, Jack isn't the kind of character that stays depressed for long, so while this might have sad parts, it will also have a lot of humor.  
_

_ : thank you for your concern. I am feeling much better. I'm glad you liked my chapter.  
_

_Latias876: I like Evil Jack too!  
_

_Vampires United: (laughs)You might want to run, Jack doesn't like it when he thinks people aren't having enough fun!  
_

_Camelot Emrys: I noticed in the movie that when Bunnymund gets annoyed enough, he stops thinking. That's what Jack was trying to do, annoy Bunnymund enough that he wouldn't think about it too much.  
_

_TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness: Jack needs time to create snow creatures, and as you recall he was atcked at seemingly random, with no warning. Plus he needs to have something to work with, and it was too hot for him to have any snow to make the creatures out of.  
_

_Shur'tugal Daughter of Artimis: That was... slightly disturbing. But I totally get the sentiment.  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Sandman

_Hi, guys! I'm staying with family for a few days, so I won't have as much time to write as I normally would. But I will try to continue to upload a chapter a day. Now, many of you have asked when the guardians, and the readers will find out who attacked Jack. Sorry, but I'm not going to tell you any time soon. Jack needs to bond with the other characters a lot more before he's willing to give up all his secrets. But don't worry, they will find out. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

As per the rules of the snowball war, Jack was free to go as he pleased. He did, however, promise to stick to the Northern Hemisphere, and to check in with the others often. So the guardians reluctantly let their youngest wander freely around the world once more, and everything went back to normal.

That is until one early July day Sandy came back to his floating castle of gold sand after a long day of giving the children good dreams to find Jack Frost sitting by his front door, looking completely exhausted. The boy was leaning up against the golden door with his eyes closed, dark circles under his eyes plainly saying that the boy hadn't slept in weeks.

Sandy silently floated up to the boy, and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Faster than the eye could see, Jack was up, spinning away from the other guardian. He ended up several feet away from Sandy, staff held defensively in front of him, his eyes darting around to check for threats. He relaxed when he saw that they only person around was Sandy.

"Sorry about that," he said, rubbing his white hair nervously, "I didn't think I would fall asleep. I was just resting my eyes."

Sandy tilted his head to the side, a picture of someone sleeping, then question mark appearing above his head. "Why I haven't I been sleeping?" Jack guessed and Sandy nodded. "No reason," he said unconvincingly, "I just couldn't find a good place to sleep."

Sandy narrowed his eyes. He knew, probably better than any other guardian, that Jack was a wanderer. The closest place he had to a home was the pond where he had been reborn, but during the summer he couldn't even go there. Sandy had occasionally found the boy sleeping in a snowdrift in whatever area he happened to be in when he got tired. The boy always had some snow to sleep in, which meant this was about more than not being able to find a place to sleep.

Before he could even try to ask, or think of something else to say, Jack spotted something behind him. With a gasp, Jack jumped in the air, and flew off to investigate. Sandy followed; worried that Jack would collapse of exhaustion soon. Sandy caught up with Jack on the west coast of America. He looked around, curious as to what had caught Jack's interest.

There were humans gathered all around the beach, and they were setting things on fire, things that popped and exploded in the air above them. Sandy watched in confusion for a few moments, then remembered the date. Of course, Today was July 4th, and the humans were having their annual celebration. Sandy moved forward, and invited Jack onto his cloud with only a look. The younger spirit seemed fascinated by the bright lights, mumbling something about trying to do that with his snow. They watched together as Jack became sleepier, until finally Jack closed his eyes and curled up on the cloud, falling asleep without Sandy needing to do anything.

Sandy smiled fondly at the boy as he threw some dream sand over his head, making sure to give him nice dreams, and then directing his cloud back to the Castle. In the morning Jack would make some excuse about needing to get back to making winter in other parts of the world. In the morning Sandy would let him go without asking him why he was afraid of sleeping somewhere else, why he thought that Sandy's was the only safe place he could go. But that was in the morning. Right now he had a spirit to take care of, a child to protect. Tonight he would watch over Jack and make sure he got the rest he needed.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Up at the North Pole, a small blue light hovering near the west coast of America on a globe in a silent room, began to glow brighter. Slowly, as if hesitant, the light grew until it was strong enough to be seen from quite a distance. But almost no one saw this, for the room was deserted and the whole North Pole quiet. Not a single elf or yeti was awake; everyone had given over to the sandman's dream sand. Almost no one saw the light, except for one. The light from the moon shone on the globe, and if anyone had been able to see the Man in the Moon at that moment, they would have seen his proud smile.

* * *

_Yes, I live in America, and I know for a fact that a lot of people go to beaches on the 4th and shoot off fireworks. I didn't add that in here for any specific purpose, just added it because I this chapter was near the beginning of July and I wanted to add that as context. I was getting annoyed with all these stories that have the only way Jack and Sandy ever bond is when Sandy knocks Jack out. So in this story Jack falls asleep on his own. Please Review!_


	12. Chapter 12: 2 steps forward, 1 step back

_Please don't kill me. I added the first part of this because many of you wondered why Jack wasn't sleeping, and I wanted to bring the intrigue back into the story._

* * *

Jack laughed as the wind gently threw him in the air, and let him fall, waiting until the last second to pull him back up. It was the middle of August, and Jack was eagerly anticipating the return of winter. The territory he was allowed to bring snow to was growing slowly. Soon he would be able to return to his pond, and see his first believers again. Jack smiled. He couldn't wait.

Suddenly, Jack stopped, floating in midair over a small forest in Canada. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He felt like he was being watched. Jack spun in midair, staff pointed in front of him as he stretched out all of his senses to try to find who was watching him. He shivered, this had been happening more and more often in the last few weeks. It had gotten to the point where Jack rarely stayed in more than one place for a few minutes, which had drastically cut into the time he spent asleep. It was pure chance that Jack had found Sandy's castle before he had passed out from exhaustion. Since then, he had been dropping by every few days to have somewhere he knew was safe to rest. He liked Sandy, he didn't ask a lot of questions that Jack didn't want to give the answers to, and he never pushed.

Just as Jack was about to start investigating the area to find out who was doing this, he felt magic above him. Looking up, he saw North's magical signal in the northern lights. Something had happened, and North was calling the guardians together. Forgetting about his stalker for now, Jack asked the wind to bring him to the North Pole as fast he could. He was needed elsewhere.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

North rubbed his eyes tiredly. He shouldn't have to deal with this, especially not so close to Christmas. Everyone was working doubly hard to catch up with the work that had been neglected when Jack was injured. He didn't have time to deal with anything else. But here he was, entertaining several very annoyed spirits.

But he was the unofficial leader of the guardians, and therefore all the other spirits had apparently decided that he was in charge of Jack in some way. Somehow he didn't think that these spirits had spent any time around Jack at all, if they thought that any one at all had control over the boy. This morning, several holiday and seasonal spirits had arrived at the North Pole, wanting to know if the rumor they had heard about a new guardian was true. No one seemed pleased when they learned it was in fact true, and that it was Jack Frost. They insisted that the guardians be called together so they could complain to the whole group. So North had sent out the signal, silently cursing uppity spirits that thought that they knew anything about being a guardian.

Bunnymund appeared first, opening his mouth immediately to ask what was going on, when he spotted the other spirits and instantly shut his mouth. Tooth and Sandy stayed just as quiet when they arrived. All of them had been expecting this for a while. They all knew that Jack didn't get along with any of the other spirits, and that Jack's new position would not be received well. Still, they were hoping that it would take longer, that they would have more time to get Jack to trust them more.

They stood there together, waiting for Jack to arrive, but the other spirits decided that they had had enough waiting. May Showers started out with, "How could any of you possible think that Jack Frost becoming a guardian was a good idea?"

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Jack didn't know what he had been expecting when he had flown into North's workshop through an open window near the top of the room, but it wasn't this. He settled on a one of the rafters, pulling his hood up to cover his hair and curled into a ball. Below him, the spirits were on their feet, shouting at each other. Jack curled into himself even more as the insults from the other spirits reached his ears.

It didn't matter to him that the other guardians were yelling just as loudly in his favor. No, all Jack could hear was the horrible insults that were being thrown about the room, the horrible things that were being said about him, that were said to his face every time he tried to connect with another spirit. That he was reckless, that he couldn't possibly care for the children properly, that he always wound up messing things up…

As the shouts got louder and louder, Jack curled up more and more. No one, not even Jack himself, noticed as the weather responded to his feelings, becoming more and more violent. Jacks head shot up as he felt the wind push against the building, trying to get in to comfort him, then he felt more than heard a window break. The room fell completely silent, except for the howling of the wind as it wiped around the room ferociously, looking for Jack. As the wind whipped around him, whispering lullaby's in his ear like a mother, Jack felt eyes on him once more. He looked down to see every eye in the building trained on him, unreadable expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Jack decided that he couldn't deal with this anymore. He took off into the air, begging the wind without words to take him some place, any place, far away from here. He spun away into the air, heedless of the shouts behind him to come back.

* * *

_I'm sorry! I was writing a perfectly good bonding chapter between Jack and Bunnymund when the plot bunny hit me. And it would not go away! here are some answers to reviews:_

_21SidraCire: I was actually thinking about doing something like that during chapter 4 when I introduced the snow creatures, but then I thought that since Jack is 12 in this story their was no way the others would let him live alone. But I think I might add in some kind of hideout for Jack, or have Jack take over part of each of the other guardians houses.  
_

_Thank you to all my reviewers, seeing what you think of my story always makes me want to write more. Thank you especially to the guest named Annie and Mythalena Roserrie, who's reviews helped me get through hard parts of this chapter. I love hearing that people enjoy my work, so please keep those reviews going.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Reap what you Sow

_Merry Christmas everyone! I know most of you were hoping that Jack would appear in this chapter, and honestly I was too, but the Jack muse was not cooperating. He went off to sulk, much like the story Jack, so I have to leave you with just this. Hope you enjoy, and please review!  
_

* * *

For several minutes after the small form of Jack Frost disappeared into the storm surrounding the North Pole, everything was silent. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, when The Groundhog broke it by snorting, crossing his short arms over his round belly, and saying, "Hump, good riddance."

Bunnymund's head snapped around so fast that everyone watching got whiplash just from looking at him. He slowly advanced on the oblivious animal, boomerang in one hand and egg grenade in the other. "What did you just say?" he snarled, stalking closer. The Groundhog, perhaps sensing his danger, began to back up, but Bunnymund kept advancing. Eventualy he had the large fat mammal backed up into a wall, shaking in terror as the lean guardian stood over him.

Then he seemed to rally his courage, pulling himself up to full, height which, while not as impressive as the Easter Bunny's, was still slightly intimidating. "I said, 'good riddance to bad rubbish' and I won't take it back. That boy is nothing but trouble, and the sooner the rest of you realize that, and get rid of the boy, the better."

Bunnymund leaned over the Groundhog, a murderous expression on his face. "Listen here, fur ball, and listen well. Jack Frost is worth ten thousand of you, any day. I know that your jealous because I have known for a long time that you wanted to be a guardian. You wanted all the love and adoration that the kids give the guardians. And that's why you will never be a guardian, because you don't know and don't care about the hard work and effort it takes to protect the world's children. Jack was made a guardian because, though he is a trickster, you he understands that life isn't always fun and games, that sometimes the things we want take sacrifices. You don't understand that, and you never will, which is why you'll never be a guardian." With that, Bunnymund turned on his heal and left the room, slamming the door behind him. silently, Tooth and Sandy followed him, leaving North to deal with his unwanted guests.

JACFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Sandy was more furious then he had been in his whole life. He had never hated anyone in his entire immortal life, not even Pitch, but the other spirits had come close to stepping over the line. He wanted to yell at them, to scream that they didn't know Jack, how dare they judge him. But he couldn't. he wanted to go in there and beat them up until they knew never to mess with his family again. But that wouldn't change anything. Besides, he knew someone who was probably angrier than all of the guardians put together.

Few knew that before all the other spirits, before even Pitch, it had been just Sandy and The Man in the Moon. No one but the two of them knew where the other came from, or what had happened during the millennia they were alone, for they had never told another living soul. But what was well known was that Sandy and Moony had a bond much deeper than any of the other guardians, a bond that ran deeper then blood. They could always tell what the other was thinking, even though both spoke little and mostly in pictures.

Sandy knew that the Man in the Moon considered Jack special. Though Moony had helped make all the spirits except for Sandy, he felt that Jack was especially his. Sandy was the only one that knew, but The Man in the Moon looked at Jack as a grandfather might look at his favorite grandson. No one hurt Jack in front of the moon, and got away with it.

Moony had made all the spirits, and though many of the others had forgot, Sandy knew that he could also make their lives miserable. He grinned viciously. Those spirits thought they were getting out of it, but they were about to learn that you don't mess with Jack Frost in front of his family.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

North found the others gathered in the globe room, watching anxiously as the small blue light that was Jack crisscrossed the globe at frightening speed. Bunnymund looked like he was poised to jump into his tunnel the second Jack settled in one location, and Tooth and Sandy were both in the air, ready to fly off the minute the light slowed down. They watched anxiously as he slowed down, and then seemed to settle in one place.

North turned to get the sled, motioning to the others as he went. "Come," he said, and his tone allowed for no arguments, "let's get our boy."

* * *

_I don't know why my reviewers seem to think that Bunnymund is the only character who would take revenge for Jack, and I was half tempted to add in some kind of fight with a different guardian just to throw you off, but I decided that this was better. It's not the guardians you have to watch out for if you hurt Jack, its the moon! (evil laugh). I might have some of the spirits seeing the error of their ways later, or having a guardian track them down and make them see, but right now everything is focused on Jack. Hopefully next chapter my muse will settle down and they can meet back up. Now for reviews:_

_Final Syai Lunar Generation- (stares, then backs away slowly) remind me not to let you near my characters with a blow-torch. And that's exactly how I saw it too, I almost cried while writing that scene. _

_Keyblades of Oblivion- Remember, in this story, Jack is 12. I don't know about anyone else, but at 12, I was desperate to fit in and have people accept me. so even though Jack is an ancient, extremely powerful spirit, he is still affected by others opinions of him. So, yes, he could beat them in a fight, but their words do hurt him, because he wants to be accepted in some way.  
_

_Citrine Griffen: You know, I didn't even notice that plot hole. Maybe Jack went down only long enough to make a few storms, or he made Snow animals with enough power to make the storms for him. I might add the answer in the next chapter.  
_

_Lu91c: Thank you for telling me how much you liked my story, even if you can't do it in your native tongue. Your review really made me happy.  
_

_Vampires Untied: (Author Laughing too hard to type)  
_

_ThatoOneFan: You are just as evil as my Jack muse. I like the idea and I will try to incorporate it into the story at some point._

_FrostFan: Sorry, but Jack's attacker has already been decided, and its not any of these spirits. These are the type to inflict casual cruelty, but not outright attack Jack. They're cowards, who want someone else to do their dirty work.  
_

_Camelot Ermys: Most of the spirits didn't even realize that Jack would also respond to the signal. As for the other guardians, they were so busy arguing on Jack's be hath, that they forgot he should have arrived. So no one noticed when Jack arrived, and he stayed quiet and out of the way.  
_

_kazune1988: I don't think I made it clear in the story, but Jack actually wasn't searching for the staff. He was directing his army, and trying to keep it from collapsing. That's why he made it so the birds would last, because it was their job to find out where the others had hidden it. Since Jack couldn't fly, the others had Sandy and Tooth put it somewhere high up where he couldn't see it. Everything else was just a distraction while they got the staff for Jack.  
_


	14. Chapter 14: Where were you?

_Sorry guys! I had a lot of problems with this chapter, plus we were doing a lot of traveling. I might need to change my update schedule to every other day. To everyone who wondered what the moon did to the other spirits, I think I will add something about that later. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!  
_

* * *

The guardians found Jack kneeling on the frozen solid lake in Burgess, to very worried snow birds hovering near him. When the two birds noticed the new arrivals they flew over to them, chirping out a welcome and expressing their worry for Jack and their relief that someone was here to help Jack in the only way they could.

Jack didn't respond to the guardian's presence, though he must have known they were there because unlike the winter spirit they were not known for their skill in moving undetected. But Jack didn't move, didn't acknowledge that the others were staring at him worriedly. Jack was normally so active, always moving and talking and being his happy hyper self; that seeing him so still and silent was heart breaking.

Tooth darted forward, all her motherly instincts telling her to bundle Jack up in her arms and smother him in affection, hiding him from the world. But she was stopped by an arm that snapped in front of her, and she looked up into North's face. North looked grim, and he shook his head once, signaling that he didn't think that was the way to move forward.

Bunnymund got down low, and hopped forward until he was a few feet away from the other guardians. "Jack?" he whispered, using the same voice he used when a child was sacred by his large size. When Jack didn't respond, Bunnymund hopped a few feet closer, trying to make himself seem as unintimidating as possible, "Frostbite? Come on, Snowflake, say something."

"'Say something? What is there to say?" Jack's voice bit out, sharper and colder than the winter ice that he controlled. Instinctively, the guardians flinched back from the harsh tone. Jack scrambled to his feet, his eyes furious as he glared at the guardians from across the lake. "What do you want to hear? That the others hurt me, but I'm all better now? That it's okay that everyone seems to think they know everything about me, when they don't know the first thing? That I'm okay with the fact that I spent 300 years alone, listening to their insults, and you did nothing? That you all wouldn't even give me a second look until the moon _which in my 300 years of life at as a spirit had never said so much as a word to me_, Now you want me to say something?" as Jack became more and more angry, a small blizzard began to twirl around the lake, snow flurries appearing out of nowhere.

Jack wasn't done though. "Where were you when I was left alone for 300 years? Where were you when the humans walked through me, and the spirits ignored me? Where were all of you when they started to attack me? You think that _talking _about it _now_ would change anything?! Where were you 300 years ago, when I needed you!"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had been alone for so long, no friends, no family. He had been so starved for contract with another living creature, living without being able to touch even the people passing by on the street. His one hope for contact had been the other spirits, but that had quickly died. He had been alone for 300 years and that didn't just disappear. None of the other guardians had ever apologized for ignoring him all that time, they barely even acknowledged that Jack had spent any time alone.

Tooth rushed forward now; bring Jack into her arms, saying over and over, "I'm sorry, so sorry Jack. If I could go back in time, I would change everything. I'm sorry that we never noticed before, I'm sorry Jack." The others softly offered their own apologies to the boy lying stiffly in Tooth's arms.

Jack was completely shocked. He had never expected the others to apologize for ignoring him. He had thought that they would just continue to act like they had always been this close, without acknowledging that they hadn't always been friends. Jack smiled softly, it felt nice to have someone apologize for what had happened to him. He hadn't wanted to lose the closeness he had found with the others, but he wanted acknowledgment of what had come before. "I forgive you," he said, and the others pulled him into a group hug.

"Jack," North put his hand on the boy's shoulder, waiting until he looked up at the larger guardian. "There is something we need to show you."

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Back at the North Pole, the guardians led Jack into the globe room. Ignoring Jack's questioning look, they stepped onto a cloud of dream sand, and Sandy lifted them all into the air. Without prompting, Jack leaned down to look at the top of the globe with its lone blue light. He put a gentle finger against it, and then jerked back, his eyes wide. "Is that…is that _me_?"

"Yes, Jack, North said, his eyes on the globe, "that's you."

* * *

_I didn't really like it that the guardians didn't apologize for Jack's 300 years alone, and they were keeping Jack's globe light a secret from him, so I added this chapter. Now for review replies:_

_Reid Phantom: They're more worried about Jack at the moment. Though it would be cool to see them start a major fight, they are more interested in finding Jack.  
_

_Vampires United: Sorry, but the other guardians called dibs. (spoiler) As for the spirits of summer, there is a reason they aren't here. (spoiler)_

_ Alana-kittychan: You come up with really good ideas! I can just see the spirits going crazy one night, then having to clean up the mess in the morning. It would be the perfect revenge!  
_

_Keyblades of Oblivion: I don't know about other writers, but I put the groundhog in because he is the only other spirit mentioned in the movie, and their had to be a reason Bunnymund didn't want him as a guardian.  
_

_Kage: Sorry, but this won't be a redeemed-Pitch story. I just couldn't work that in, because I need a villain later, and he works.  
_

_jacks lover: If you mean in his human life, yes and no. Jack grew up in a time when beating a child for doing something wrong was considered good for them, so he probably had some tough punishments, especially since Jack is so mischievous. Also, food was scarce in those days, so going without would have been normal. In today's society that would be abuse, but it was just the environment he lived in. Now if you mean as a spirit... well, you'll just have to wait and find out.  
_

_bukalay: that's part of Bunnymund's point. The others had the opportunity to answer North's call, or help out at any point during the whole thing, but the they never did. They want to be guardians, but don't want to do the work.  
_


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1: Now or Never

_I went to see ROTG agian today! It was just as cool the second time, plus it gave me tons of ideas about the chapter is in two parts. A lot of you asked for the guardians to get revenge for Jack, so I decided to throw that in here. Also, Jack talks Bunnymund into something. Hope you enjoy and please review!_

* * *

"Mate, I really don't think this is a good idea," Bunnymund said for what felt like the fifteenth time. And just like all the other times he had said it, he was ignored.

"Aw, come on, you worrywart; there's nothing to worry about." Jack laughed, but his eyes betraying his numerousness. He didn't like this any more than the pooka, not that he would ever say so. It was his idea after all, and he was determined to see it through to the end.

Bunnymund wasn't so sure. "Look mate, I agree that it might be a problem someday, but surly we can work on this slowly, instead of going all out at once. Anyway, if Tooth ever found out that I had agreed to this, she would murder me. And that's not including what North and Sandy would do if this ever got around."

Jack sighed, touching down on the ground next to the bunny. "Look," Jack said, suddenly serious, "Pitch has already tried to take my staff from me once. What if he comes back, gets me alone, and separates me from it again?" Bunnymund frowned at the mention of Pitch, it had taken forever to get Jack to tell the others what had happened after that disastrous Easter. When they had heard what Pitch had done to Baby Tooth and Jack, it had taken the combined efforts of Sandy, North and Bunnymund to keep Tooth from flying off, finding Pitch, and taking the rest of his teeth. As it was, everyone was hoping that Pitch decided to wait a few millennia before showing his face again. Bunnymund wasn't very hopeful, however. He had a feeling the bogeyman would show his unwanted face very soon. He almost felt sorry for the dark spirit. Almost.

Jack continued with his point, "At the moment, without any warning, I'm completely useless in a fight without my staff. I don't want to let you guys down if Pitch or anyone else decides to attack. So I need to learn how to fight without this," Jack explained, holding out his staff.

Bunnymund hesitated, but Jack could see that he was starting to give in. He made a last token protest, "Mate…," but Jack interrupted.

"I don't want my family to get hurt," he said, an earnest expression in his eyes. The large bunny could feel his heart melting at the look alone, let alone the words. Every time Jack referred to them as family, the other guardian's hearts instantly melted. He usually got whatever he wanted then, and had taken to using it to his advantage. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

That clinched it. Without letting himself stop to think about it, Bunnymund reached out and grabbed the staff, then bolted. He raced off down a tunnel, trying to think about a place to hide the staff. Fighting Jack without his staff should be easy, but he knew that nothing was ever straightforward with Jack. This was going to be a very long day.

He sighed, suddenly furious with the others. Distract Jack, they had said. It will be easy, they said. Next time, someone else was just going to have to volunteer for Jack-babysitting duty. What he wouldn't give to be where the others were right now!

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

The Tooth Fairy smiled evilly, looking down at a small hole in the ground in a random park. It had taken her a long time, even with her army of fairies, but she had finally found the Groundhog's hiding place. Apparently he had several holes all over the world that he liked to hide in for weeks at a time. Or maybe he was trying to avoid what was coming.

No matter, she had found him and now he would get what was coming to him. Softly, almost gently, she moved towards the hole, trying to find evidence that her quarry was nearby. She heard the sound of soft snoring, and her smirk grew. She flew back to the tree line where her fairies were gathered. "Alright girls, go get him." Instantly they swarmed down the tunnel, and Tooth laughed as she heard a startled shout. Her fairies hadn't been any happier than the guardians about the spirits who had upset Jack, and many had begged to be allowed to help Tooth take revenge for him.

She cracked her knuckles as she watched the brown blur of fur that was the Groundhog being chased by her fairies towards her. She had brought more than enough quarters to deal with this spirit.

She just hoped that the others were having just as much fun as she was.

* * *

_Well, there you go. I'll have the other guardians taking revenge on some of the other spirits in the group in the next chapter, but Overprotective-Mother-Tooth called dibs on the Groundhog. Next chapter will also have a bit more of Jack and Bunnymund working to improve his skills without his staff, cause its just sad that he's basicly useless without one little stick. Now for review replies:_

_AJ Skye: I got the feeling that new spirits were a big deal, and didn't happen very often, so I doubt that anyone from Jack's time was also made a spirit. Sorry, but I don't think I will be adding them.  
_

_Rose Jennison: No, he didn't think he had a light, because no one really explained how the globe works to him. He just assumed that as a spirit, he didn't count. He didn't think he counted as one of the children they protect, because they never tried to protect him in any way.  
I was getting fed up with all these stories that barely ever mention Mooney. I mean, he's an important part of the group, but Moony and Sandy are both added mostly as afterthoughts, except in stories that specificly revolve around them and thier relationship with Jack. So I tried to add them as much as possible. I also read a lot of stories where Jack and the guardians somehow become family in five months, and no one ever explains. This story was supposed to correct that, so I'm glad that you like it!  
_

_ThatoneFan: I designed this story to throw my readers off as much as possible by adding elements they didn't expect, so I am greatly enjoying your confusion. And at first I had a chapter where Jack found out by overhearing a conversation, but every time I wrote it Jack did something... explosive. So I decided it was better to just have them tell his straight out.  
_

_guester: You know, I didn't remember that until I saw the movie for the second time. I didn't even remember that part at all.  
_

_Camelot Emrys: Some of them mention something, but Jack always just kind of lets it go. I got frustrated with Jack being so passive, and that's why I wrote that.  
_

_ : I didn't really think of that. I imagine the lights to be kind of connected to a child's soul, because Pitch could make them go out just by stepping on them, like he had touched them by touching the lights. I think it would probably feel really weird to have someone touch it, but I don't know if it would be cold.  
_

_Vampires United: When your done with him, can I borrow him so we can have some snow?  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Scared

_I hate this chapter. It didn't turn out at all how I was thinking, and I spent the last three days rewriting it dozens of times. I actually turned to writing a few chapters ahead, just because I was so sick of this chapter. Eventual I managed to get this much down, but I'm not at all happy with it. This second half got split again into two parts, because I can't bear to try to write any more of this chapter. So now this is a three-part revenge story. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review. Oh, and by the way, Happy New Years everyone!  
_

* * *

Cupid was not having a very good day. In fact, he was having a pretty bad month. So it wasn't really a surprise to him when he was caught mid-flight in an empty meadow close to nightfall by a golden whip. He was then pulled upside-down by his ankle to face a very unhappy guardian.

Now, Cupid wasn't an idiot. It hadn't taken very long when things started to go wrong for him to figure out that the Man in the Moon was angry with him. It had taken just a few more days to figure out that it was because of the Jack Frost debacle that he had been dragged to in August. He had known it was a stupid idea right at the beginning, but the Groundhog had talked him into it. Now he was paying for that mistake. Honestly, he was kind of surprised that it had taken the guardian of dreams this long to track him down.

The look on the guardians face made the winged spirit gulp. He was an old spirit, even if he resembled a small child, and he had seen the aftermath of several battles the guardians had had with Pitch. He had seen first hand just how capable this guardian was in a fight. He knew that expression, and the one on the receiving end of it always came out looking worse for wear.

"I'm sorry Sandy, really sorry," he babbled, trying to get himself out of what was most likely coming. "I didn't realize that he was there. It was stupid of us to react like that, but you have to admit it was a bit of a shock, hearing that _Jack Frost_ was now a guardian." The golden strand around his foot tightened warningly, and he quickly backtracked. "Not that I think there's anything wrong with that! Totally not my place to question who the Man in the Moon decides is a guardian or not. I was just surprised is all? It won't ever happen again, I swear Sandy! I know better now than to mess with Jack Frost." He kept babbling, not daring to open his eyes until he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Surprised, he looked up to see the guardian making a shooing motion with his hands. He thanked the other spirit profusely, and then took off, making a mental note to make sure to avoid the winter spirit for the next few centuries. Guardians were _scary_, even if they didn't actually hurt you.

Back on the ground, Sanderson watched Cupid speed away, and then shrugged. He hadn't meant to scare the other spirit that bad, just drive home the point that Jack wasn't to be messed with. That hadn't taken near as long as he had thought. He floated away, whistling to himself, even if no one could hear it. He had done his job, now the rest was up to the other guardians.

JACKFROST*TOOTHFAIRY*EASTERBUNNY*SANTACLAUS*SANDMAN*

Jack fell backwards onto the ground, knocked over by an egg bomb that had exploded next to him. He stayed on the ground for a second, getting his bearings, before he sat up with a growl. He looked around, searching his surroundings for his foe. he spotted the pooka leaning against a nearby tunnel wall, polishing a boomerang. "Stop holding back!" Jack snarled, his eyes flashing.

"No," Bunnymund replied, not looking up from the boomerang he was polishing. He sounded bored, but his stance betrayed his anxiety. Jack had taken hit after hit for hours now, and he refused to rest every time Bunnymund tried to suggest it. the large bunny wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Jack jumped to his feet his hands balled into fists. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Bunnymund sighed; the others were going to be paying him back for years for this favor. "Exactly what I said," He explained as patiently as he could, "You're not ready for me to go all out. You can barely keep up with me at this power level. You're letting your emotions get the better of you, and it's affecting your abilities. Why are you so angry?"

Jack didn't answer, he just attacked. Lunging forward towards the bunny, he called up all the ice he could muster into a weapon that he pushed in front of him, shouting at the top of his lungs. Bunnymund just dodged to the side, waiting until Jack had shot passed him before turning around, throwing a boomerang into Jack's back. The younger spirit went sprawling, gasping for breath as he lay there with wide eyes. Bunnymund growled, "See? You're using all your power in large attacks, and you're forgetting to protect your back. If I was fighting at full strength that would have seriously hurt you." Jack just laid there, not saying anything. That was when it hit Bunnymund, "You're not angry at all, are you?" he asked, seeing Jack tense in answer, "You're scared."

Jack didn't say anything, but his silence was answer enough. Bunnymund sighed, hopping close enough to run a paw through Jacks white hair, "What has you so scared, Snowflake? Why won't you tell us whats going on?" Jack refused to answer, and with a sigh, Bunnymund allowed the fight to resume, frowning as he tried to figure out the enigma that was Jack Frost. After all, what did an immortal spirit have to be afraid of?

* * *

_Well, I hope you like reading this chapter more than I liked writing it. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out on time, but I make no promises. Here are the review replies:_

_Ryanchan6: So did I, and I decided to make that spirit repent immediately. Anyway, I figured that Mooney's punishment was probably more than enough to make someone rethink their life goals.  
_

_Rose O' Sharon: Don't worry, you'll soon be wishing that I spent less time working on the characters.  
_

_Skye Bloodwillow: Technically Bunnymund already had his fun when he was yelling at the Groundhog. But your right, he did draw the short end of the straw.  
_

_Mystery Girl Who Writes: Ah, but I love being the evil writer that makes you cry for the characters!  
_

_ FrostFan: maabbbeeey. You just have to keep reading to find out.  
_

_ThatoneFan: let me put it this way: do you want to be the one that explains to Tooth why Jack got injured while you were actively trying to hurt him? (Angry mother Tooth shows up looking murderous) exactly. and he did take it well, because they actively told him, instead of hiding it from him. They trusted him with a secret, so he trusts them more now._

_Final Syai Lunar Generation: If Jack was fighting a human or a low-level spirit, hand to hand might work. But Jack's talking about facing high-powered spirits, like Pitch when Jack had a hard time beating him with the staff, and that requires the use of powers. He's trying to get rid of this major weakness, because right now if it happens again he will be letting everyone down._

_Vampires United: I don't feel sorry for you at all.  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge of the Guardians

_I like this chapter a lot more than the last one. In fact, this chapter is better than what I was thinking. I hope you like it as much as I did. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Mystery Girl Who Writes, because she understood where I was trying to go with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Jack had finally admitted defeat, and was now quietly lying down. Or, rather, he had finally been unable to get up after being slammed into the ground for the billionth time and Bunnymund had been able to force the boy to stay on the ground with only a glare. He had retrieved the staff and settled down on a rock not far away from the winter spirit.

Jack had the staff clenched in both hands tightly, as if he was afraid of it being taken away from him again. He was looking off into the distance, not even looking up as one of the large egg guards herded a group of unpainted eggs on the other side of the cave. Bunnymund wanted to ask, but decided that it would be better to let Jack tell him on his own. So he sat there for what felt like hours, watching Jack stare at something only he could see.

At last he spoke, his voice a croak, "you were right."

Bunnymund waited, but that seemed to be all Jack was willing to say. So with a sigh, he moved from the rock he was leaning against to kneel next to the winter spirit, barely in his line of sight. "What, Snowflake?" he asked, his voice quiet, "What was I right about?" He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted Jack to say it.

Jack pulled his hood up and curled into himself, hiding his face behind his crossed arms. When he spoke his voice was muffled, and the rabbit had to strain to hear it. "You were right, about me being scared. I am scared."

The bunny couldn't resist putting his arm around the young teen, pulling him gently to the furry creature's side. The boy moved reluctantly, but grabbed handfuls of fur and buried his head in the warm fur once he was close enough. "what are you afraid of, Snowflake? You know me and the others would protect you. If you would just tell us…"

"No!" Jack shouted, pushing Bunnymund away. He looked up with a mulish expression on his face, "I want to take care of this myself. I have to do this on my own."

"But why?" Bunnymund cried, jumping to his feet. He ignored Jacks flinch at the sudden movement. "Why can't you let us take care of you. Why are you so afraid of this person?"

A tense silence stretched between them as they glared at each other, and for a moment Bunnymund thought that Jack wasn't going to answer him. Then Jack finally looked away, mumbling something not even the Pooka could understand. "What was that?" he asked, and Jack shot him another glare before turning away.

"I said, he threatened you." That made the Pooka pause, his mouth halfway open in shock. Who would threaten him, and why on earth would that stop Jack? Jack turned around and saw his expression and hurried to clarify, "Not you specifically. He threatened all the guardians. my family," his voice broke on the last word."

"Then why won't you let us help you deal with it, as a family?" Bunnymund frowned, none of this made any sense.

Jack hunched his shoulders, clenching his jaw stubbornly. "Because I have to take care of this by myself; I want to prove that I deserve to be a guardian." He said again, almost to himself, "I have to do this on my own." He looked at Bunnymund, giving him puppy-dog-eyes, "you won't tell the others, will you?"

Bunnymund growled, but he couldn't resist the power of Jack's puppy-dog look."I will promise to tell the others, on one condition," Bunnymund said, "you have to promise that you will let us deal with them after you have your chance."

Jack glared again, but Bunnymund just raised one eyebrow. Jack huffed, "Fine, I promise." He rolled over on his back, staring up at the sky. "You know," he said, glancing over at the Pooka, "You're kind of like the annoying older brother I didn't know I wanted."

Bunnymund eyes softened, and he gently shoved the winter spirit to the side, watching as he rolled over laughing. "Yeah, well," he said gruffly, "You're just like the annoying younger brother I never wanted, too."

* * *

After weeks of searching, North found April Showers in the rain forest. Normally by this time of year he would be working on toys, making sure he had enough for every good little girl and boy. But no, he had to go traipsing through the rain forest. Now he was more than just annoyed at the spirit that had made Jack so upset. He was mad because she had taken him away from his job, and hurt his family.

He at last found the water spirit kneeling near a raging river, watching the rapids as they broke a limb that had fallen in upstream. She didn't turn, even though she must have sensed the larger spirit coming up behind her.

For a while both were content to let the silence stretch, the sounds of the river and the forest all that could be heard. April broke it, not looking at the older spirit, "What is it about Jack Frost?"

"What?" North asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

April laughed, a bitter laugh, "What is it about Frost that makes you all so protective over him? The moon hasn't allowed me a moment of rest in a month, and now you are here to punish me for saying things that a year ago you would have agreed to whole heartedly. I am sure that the others have their own guardian to deal with. What I want to know is _why_? What changed with the boy, why is Frost so much more important now? Why is he worth protecting?" She spun, fury in every line of her body as she shouted the last words at him.

North shook his head sadly at the other spirit, "Jack has not changed," he said, "It is we who have changed. We can now see what we were missing before. We protect him because we have seen something worth protecting, and we will do anything to make up for our mistake."

He looked the girl directly in the eye as he solemnly said, "Jack is now family, and we will protect family to the death."

* * *

_So there's good news and bad news about the next chapter. The bad news is that I will be traveling a lot for the next few days, so I might not have enough time to upload anything. The good news is that the next chapter is already written, so I can put it on if I have a spare moment. So don't panic if its not on time, I will have it up as soon as I can. Now for review replies:  
_

_HavenSpire: I am glad you like how I write the characters. I have a learning difrence called dyslexia, which makes it hard to spell correctly. The words look completely correct to me, so I have to be extra careful not to misspell anything. I am trying not to get anything wrong, and hopefully I'm getting better at that._

_Mythalena Roserrie: Yes, if Pitch broke the staff Jack could fix it, but he would be vulnerable. In the time between when the staff brakes and when he fixes it, he would be completely unable to fight unless he learned to work without it. Besides, the staff doesn't have to be broken, Pitch could also steal it, and hide it, then attack. And he can fight without the staff, but he can't fly. And I like it when reviewers ask questions, it lets me know your paying attention. It also lets me know nay plot points I need to clarify.  
_

_Shortalch: Sure I can. Let me know if this fixes your problem._

_ThePurpleSuperCow: Jack was trying to mislead him, by acting really aggressively. And anyway, Bunnymund and Jack are two very different people, so they have a hard time understanding each others thought process.  
_

_Guest: Amen sister (or brother, either way).  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Grace

_So I figured you all would like then next chapter as soon as possible, and I decided to post early today. This chapter is dedicated to Across-The-Fandom,who guessed the plot line for the next few chapters.(sulk) I think I many need to add in more surprises, if its so easy to guess the plot line. Hope you enjoy, and please review!  
_

* * *

The other spirits were avoiding him. Jack didn't know why, but that was the only conclusion he could come to as he saw an out of the corner of his eye Sam Hain, the spirit of Halloween come around a corner with a group of children, then abruptly stop when he saw the winter spirit icing over some telephone lines. The Halloween spirit stood stock still for a moment like a frightened rabbit, turned on his heel, and ran as fast as he could from the confused teen.

Jack watched him go with a confused frown. Jack hadn't interacted with a lot of other spirits during his 300 years alone, but he and Sam had never had a problem. Sure, occasionally Jack would wind up making it too cold for kids to go trick-or-treating, but most just made sure to wear warm costumes or bring a jacket with them. There was nothing that would explain why Sam was suddenly running from him as if he had the plague.

Jack sighed as he sat down on the telephone pole, his legs dangling over the edge. Sam wasn't the only one either. Jack had run into no less than four spirits in the past month, and all of them had taken one look at the winter spirit before fleeing in terror. He had tried to corner the leprechaun once to ask him why everyone was avoiding him and then small creature had seemed terrified. He had pressed himself as far away from the winter spirit as he could, stuttering out some excuse before taking off as fast as he could in another direction. Jack had let him go, thinking it best not to make the poor spirit suffer any more.

With a sigh, Jack took off, flying farther north. He had spent most of October closer to Europe, and Canada was in need of a good snow fall. He was just about to cross over into Canada when he saw a golden glow up ahead. He smiled as he saw Sandman hovering over a small town, watching with a fond smile as children ran up and down the streets in bright costumes, laughter and screaming echoing up to the watching guardian.

"Hey, Sandy," Jack said, settling down on a nearby rooftop. The golden guardian of Dreams looked up with a smile, waving silently at the newcomer, and then looking back down at the children. They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, Jack occasionally making snow flurries or throwing a snow ball at anyone who didn't look like they were having fun. Then Jack turned back to the other guardian, confused, "Shouldn't you be busy weaving dreams right now?"

Sandy shook his head, then pointed down at the street where groups of children wandered, collecting candy as they went. Jack nodded, "Oh, right. Most of the kids are staying up to trick-or-treat." He pauses for a moment, and then said, "Want to see something cool?"Sandy nodded, and Jack grinned.

Jack waved his staff, causing snow to begin to fall. Soon everything was covered in a light dusting of snow. Jack gathered together as much as he could then begin to create a shape. He glanced over at Sandy to see him watching curiously. With a proud smile, Jack finished sculpting his figure and pulled from his pocket a small ribbon with a bell attached to it. He tied the collar around the figure's neck, and then pulled back. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment, and then opened them as he felt the small white fox begin to move.

Jack watched as the little snow creature began to explore the roof they were on with a sad smile. He looked over when he felt Sandy tap his shoulder, and watched as Sandy made a frowny face over his head, then a question mark. Jack looked back at the little snow fox. "Before I became a spirit," he explained, his voice quiet as a whisper, "I had a sister, Grace. She loved foxes. One summer a family of them moved into the woods behind our house, and she was always begging me to take her out to watch them. She was like that, always wanting to explore or see something new."

Jack seemed so sad talking about his sister, so Sandy couldn't help but reach out and hug the poor boy. Jack smiled, returning the hug. He pulled back and laughed as the little snow fox jumped at him, trying to sit in his lap. He held the small fox, petting her gently, "I think I'll name you Grace."

He turned back to Sandy as he called on the wind to lift him into the air, he had lingered here long enough, "Thanks Sandy, this is why you're my favorite Uncle." He turned to go, then paused, turning back, "You wouldn't happen to know why the other spirits are avoiding me, would you? Cause it's getting kind of annoying."

Sandy shook his head, trying not to look guilty. Jack shrugged then took off, the little fox wrapped in his arms. When the winter spirit was at last out of sight, Sandy gave in to the urge to rub his face tiredly. The point of defending Jack was to keep him from getting hurt, not make all the other spirits afraid to go near him. He would have to go talk with the others to see what they could do to fix this.

Thinking back over Jack's visit, he smiled. He could get used to being a favorite uncle.

* * *

_Okay, I have no idea what Jack's sister is named. Some say its Pippa, some say that's the name of Jamie's friend, others use both in the same story. So I decided to avoid the controversy entirely by renaming her. If you have problem with this, just substitute your name for her every time I use Grace. Here are the review replies: _

_Draowolf: I'm glad you like it! I wrote this story because I was sick of stories where Jack and the guardians just suddenly become family in five months, without any explanation on how that happened. And you'll just have to wait to find out, just like the rest.  
_

_Rose Jennison: Yes, I did, sorry for the confusion. I think that was a typo.  
_

_Magpie of Silver: Were kinda close to the end, but don't worry. I still have several ideas for this story I want to write before I end it, and I am thinking about writing a sequel after I finish this story.  
_

_Alana-kittychan: Actually, I have A.D.D. too, even though it doesn't affect me as much as it did when I was younger. It still makes it hard for me to stay still for long periods, but I think it actually helps my writing, because I act out the story when I need to move.  
_

_Keyblades of Oblivion: My lips are sealed. You just have to keep reading and find out. And the other spirits might have a change of heart later, but I haven't quiet decided yet.  
_


End file.
